wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Add/fa
این صفحه نحوه ی اضافه کردن صفحات به این ویکی را توضیح می دهد.شما بایست در ابتدا این صفحه را مطالعه کنید،و تنها در صورتی به ادمین ها یا دیگر کاربران مراجعه کنید که هنوز از نحوه ی اضافه کردن صفحات مطمئن نیستید. نحوه ی عمل ویکی ما هنگامی که در حال جست و جو در سایت ما هستید،صفحات در زبان کاربری شما،که آن را در ... انتخاب کرده اید نمایش داده می شوند.اگر در حال خواندن این صفحه اید،معمولاٌ به این معناست که زبان شما یا فارسی است.اگر در این ویکی به صفحه ای به زبان انگلیسی برخوردید،به این معناست که صفحه هنوز به زبان شما ترجمه نشده است. همچنین ممکن است که شما به طور مستقیم وارد یکی از زیرصفحات یک صفحه ی ویکی ما شده اید،مثلا ....، که در این صورت صفحه همواره در یک زبان نمایش داده می شود.این زیر صفحات در واقع صفحاتی اند که در هنگام جست و جو در سایت ما به آن ها بر یمی خورید.صفحه ی پایه شامل یک قالب که پرچم های بالا را اضافه می کند،و یک قطعه کد است که زیر صفحه ی مورد نیاز شما را بیرون می کشد. به این دلیل،تمام متن صفحات در زیرصفحه های یک صفحه قرار می گیرد.این زیر صفحه ها قبل از این که بتوانید آن هارا در زبان خودتان ببینید، نیاز به ایجاد شدن و اصلاح شدن دارند.این صفحه به شما توضیح می دهد که چطور این کار را انجام دهید: به دقت این صفحه رامطالعه کنید ، و اگر پس از آن باز هم سوالی داشتید از یکی از .... سوال کنید. Note: this system is used for namespace:0. Categories, blogs and MediaWiki-messages work differently; see at the bottom of this page. گام های افزودن یک صفحه # Create the page at the proper location (usually subpage) # Translate the English page into your language on the newly created page # Ask an admin to create the MediaWiki page for it # Add your language's flag to the page گام اول: ساختن The first step is to create the page in your own language. You can do this by adding your language's code (for instance fr or de) and append it in lowercase to the end of the page's URL. For instance: to translate Babel from English to Polish, you need to go to Babel/pl. To create this page, you can click Create (button at the top of the page). Once you are in the editor, you can copy the content of (pagename)/en into your new page, to make sure that you are using the same coding and format. گام دوم : ترجمه Now that you have the correct page, you can start translating the content. If you have copy-pasted the English version, you just replace any English text (with the exception of pagenames) by the text of the desired language. If you stop halfway the page because you ran out of time or don't want to translate anymore, that's no problem. Just keep the missing part in English, so that it can be translated later, and so that users don't have to switch their language to read the entire page. گام سوم: درخواست م.و When you have published the page (regardless of whether it is finished or not), you will need an administrator. The admin will need to add your page to MediaWiki in order for it to be shown. Just link the page that you have created on an admin's Message Wall and ask them to add it. Usually, the admin will respond within a day or two (48h). گام چهارم: پرچم ها While waiting for a reply from the admin, you may want to add a flag to easily switch to your language. Using , edit the base page and add your language. For example, if you wish to add French and Galician to it, you would write: For a full documentation, please visit the template. If your language is not on the list, please also contact an admin. Exceptions * For categories, we use tabber. * Blog posts: User blog:Yatalu/Some title should be translated on User:Yatalu/Blog:Some title/xx. Both admins and the blog's author can add translations to their blog. * Translations for MediaWiki-messages (for instance MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation-int) should be posted on the page MW messages. Questions Do you have any questions? Don't understand how it works? You can always ask for a more detailled explanation on our English users here or the admins. Category:FA-فارسی fa